For Love and Lust
by PenguinsHockey14
Summary: Botan in kidnapped and now she is stuck in Makai with demons lusting after her. Will are favorite fox demon be able to save Botan or will she be forced with a lustfull demon? This is a KB fic!
1. Default Chapter

> Hey you all I have decided to write a new story about Kurama and Botan! I will update my other ones soon but I have thought of a brand new one that I hope you all will like. The first chapter of this story will hopefully be good. But I don't know if the rest will.  
  
Well I know you guys want to read so I will stop with this constant babbling.  
  
_Thought_ = thought
> 
> "...." = speaking
> 
> #$#$#$#$= flashback  
  
Note: I do not own YYH. Hopefully one day I will but till then I don't own this wonderful show or Kurama and Botan.  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts and a Wish  
  
&%&%&  
  
After the Demon Tournament every thing went back to normal all the lives of the Urameshi team went back to normal.  
  
Kurama went back to his home where his mother step father and his step brother awaited him. And what also awaited him was college. So for the past four months he has been attending college at one of Japans most prized schools. Most people would think that he had every thing a young man would want. But there was one thing missing in his new life.  
  
Botan.  
  
Botan was the name of the girl that Kurama had desired from the time he joined the team. The girl with the silken light blue hair and amethyst orbs had stolen his heart and won his love. He had tried to tell her of his feelings but the timing never seemed to be right since they only interacted during the dangerous assignments handed down to them by Koenma. He longed for the day his job as a spirit detective would end and he would be free to court her. But to his dismay, that day proved to be the last time he would see her. Kurama brought his gaze upright, his pensive eyes focusing upon the framed picture to his right. He stared intently at the photo, the memory of that day etched clearly within his mind. The day the spirit detectives had decided to have a picnic after Yusuke's return from Makai and the last moments he had spent with his beloved deity.  
  
#$#$#$#$  
  
"Hey everybody, look over here!" Yelled Keiko as she stood on the green grass beyond the sandy shoreline of a lake, a black camera clutched in her hand as she waved everyone closer. "I want to take a picture of all of us together so we can remember this day."  
  
_Why do humans bother themselves with such things?_ Hiei sent out telepathically to Kurama as he lay upon the branch of a nearby tree. _They could just remember if they use their minds and think about it.  
  
__People like to look at pictures._ Kurama sent back. _Memories are triggered easier by looking at a photo than sitting down to think about it. Pictures show the emotions of what was happening at the time. _Kurama added before resuming his conversation with the love of his life, though she had no idea what he felt for her. "I'm sorry Botan, but could you please repeat what you just said? I'm afraid I didn't hear that last part." He asked, as he sat on the shoreline with the deity of death.  
  
"I was saying don't you like the view form were we are sitting?" Botan said, a small giggle escaping her throat from his unusual lapse of attention.  
  
Kurama looked out upon the water. "Yes it's very nice. The lake here is so clear that you can see all the way to the bottom." He replied, drawing in a breath as he gathered his courage. He had to tell Botan how he felt. _I guess it's now or never_. The kitsune thought as he let the his breath out slowly and turned to face her. "Botan, if you do not mind me asking. Have you ever....liked someone, but were too afraid to tell that person?" He asked softly, his voice remaining even though inside his heart thumped against his chest.  
  
Botan studied the man beside her, a surprised look upon her face. "Well ... I ..." She began, but before she could finish, Keiko's loud and happy voice overrode their conversation.  
  
"Hey Botan! Kurama! Look here really fast!"  
  
Both Kurama and Botan turned to look, flashing the camera a big smile as it went off before returning to their conversation.  
  
"You were saying?" Kurama started as he eyed the deity with patient eyes.  
  
"Well ... I have ..."  
  
Once again they were interrupted. This time by Botan's communicator which started beeping insistently. Botan gave Kurama an apologetic smile before reaching into her pocket to retrieve the communicator. She flipped it open, the anxious features of her toddler boss popping onto the tiny screen. "What seems to be the problem Lord Koenma?" Botan asked, the disappointment evident in her voice as she waited for him to answer.  
  
"I need you back up here right away! There is a very important letter that needs to be delivered!"  
  
"Can't you get one of the other ferry girls to do it?"  
  
"No I can't Botan! This letter can only be delivered by you!" Koenma yelled, eyeing Botan in irritation. "You can visit with the guys later. Right now I need you up here!"  
  
Kurama watched the whole scene, a sudden tinge of anger filling his heart. He needed to know her answer. Needed to know if she felt anything for him at all. _He better not keep her away for long_. He growled inwardly, only to blink in surprise as the deity responded to her boss's request.  
  
"I'll be there shortly Lord Koenma." Botan answered, closing the communicator and stuffing it back in her pocket before rising to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama," The deity began, watching as Kurama rose to stand beside her. "I'll have to answer your question later." She added, holding her hand out to the side, an oar appearing out of nowhere.  
  
_Wait! Don't go!_ The kitsune wanted to say but kept his thoughts to himself as he asked, "But you'll be back soon won't you?"  
  
Botan flashed him a smile and nodded. "Of course. Could you please tell the others that I had to go?"  
  
"I will." Kurama replied, watching with saddened eyes as the deity mounted her oar.  
  
"Thanks! I'll see you later!" Botan yelled, waving to the red haired man as she took off into the clear blue sky and away from him.  
  
Kurama returned her wave, his heart growing heavy as he watched her disappear. _Come back to me soon, Botan. I have to tell you how I feel._  
  
#$#$#$#$  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Botan had not returned that day. He had asked the other detectives if they had heard from her but sadly no one had seen or spoken to her. The kitsune had been tempted to go up to Reikai and visit her but he didn't want to get her in trouble. After all he wasn't really a detective anymore, therefore he had no business entering the spirit realm. _And Koenma would probably not welcome my presence anyway._ He added mentally, suspecting that the toddler lord knew full well his feelings for the head ferry girl and did not approve of his attention towards Botan.  
  
That didn't stop him from dreaming though. Even though he hadn't seen her in over four months, he remained hopeful that she would come to him. That some pressing matter required the detectives attention. Some impending threat only they could take care of. And when that day occurred he vowed to spill his heart to her. That he loved and desired her and would never let any harm befall her.  
  
_Maybe today my sweet deity will come._ Kurama thought, day dreaming about his beloved, ignoring the schoolwork sprawled across his white student desk. He sensed a familiar chi suddenly, his features becoming impassive as he looked back down to his work.  
  
A blur of black materialized in front of Kurama's apartment window, morphing into the small frame of his best friend, Hiei.  
  
Silent as a shadow, the fire demon slid open the window and rested upon the window sill.  
  
"Hiei, it is nice to see you again. But you could have used the door you know." Kurama spoke flatly, his eyes still glued to the work in front of him.  
  
"Hn." The fire apparition sounded as he hopped off the sill and onto the kitsune's wooden floor. "This way is much convienant than going through a building filled with idiotic humans." Hiei replied.  
  
Kurama frowned, taking slight offense at his friend's open disdain for humans. "In case you forgot Hiei, although I have the soul of a Youko, I also possess the body of a human. " He chided the smaller man." And it is as a human I have found my place in this world. Besides," He added with an amused smile as he turned to face his friend. "Your sister loves Kuwabara who is a human so we can't all be that bad can we?"  
  
Now it was Hiei's turn to frown. "You forgot something Kurama," He said in a low tone, pausing to make sure his friend was paying attention.  
  
"And what would that be?" Kurama asked as he turned to his homework once again.  
  
"That you also possess the weak emotions humans seem to fall prey to. Like the love you feel for the bubbled head ferry girl." Hiei answered with a smirk. The fire apparition was the only one who knew of Kurama's feelings towards Botan and although he had promised not to tell anyone, he loved to use it against the kitsune whenever he mentioned Yukina and Kuwabara.  
  
When Kurama heard Hiei's little comment about Botan his eyes flickered gold. He hated when people made fun of Botan. Even though she acted like a ditz, the kitsune knew very well she was anything but. Her bubbly nature was a facade to hide the loneliness Kurama could feel emanating from the depths of her heart and soul.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
Kurama knew what it was to been lonely.  
  
In his life as Youko, Kurama did not have relationships of any kind. He trusted no one, his only real thrill in life being the theft of priceless treasures that belonged to others. He would kill without hesitation, for no other reason than he was bored or if someone had dared to trespass upon his territory. And in between the times he had let his bloodlust overrun his reason, he had sought company in the arms of one of the many females that lived within Makai. Promising them nothing beyond the pleasure of a one night stands. He did not know what it was to love or to trust.  
  
But that was the past. He was not that cold hearted thief anymore. He was human now. And what he wanted was to love and be loved.  
  
And although he loved Botan, he still knew very little about her past. What had she done before becoming a ferry girl. Who were her family? Had she ever loved someone before? And what did she feel towards him?  
  
None of the spirit detectives knew anything about Botan's past beyond the fact that she was a ferry girl under the employ of Koenma. Kurama had even gone so far as to ask Hiei to sneak into Botan's mind but the fire demon could not gain access. She would not allow it. This led the kitsune to wonder what the deity was hiding.  
  
Still, whatever it was, he loved her and would not tolerate her being insulted, whether in jest or not.  
  
"She has a name Hiei and I would prefer you use it or else I will wipe that smirk off your face with my fist." Kurama said in a low voice that belonged to Youko, turning to face his best friend once again.  
  
A pleasing smile erupted on the fire demon's face. "It seems that I have brought out the infamous thief, Youko. How nice it is to hear from you." He replied in mild amusement as he walked closer to Kurama. "So you also have feeling for the ferry girl do you Youko?"  
  
"Suuichi and I are one in the same. We both desire the same thing which is Botan." Youko whispered in a low deep voice. "If you call Botan by that name again I will make sure you'll never be able to speak again."  
  
"You know you should have told Botan that you loved here before we all went our separate ways," Hiei said indifferently though inside he felt somewhat sorry for the kitsune. "Most likely you will never see her again."  
  
Gold faded from Kurama's eyes, his features growing pained as he turned away. "Please do not remind me Hiei. I am not in the mood for hearing the truth of the matter." He said, unable to hide the hurt that coursed through body and soul. _Please come back to me Botan. I need to see you._ He thought with a heavy heart as he stared off into the distance, wondering what had become of his beloved deity.  
  
&%&%&  
  
Botan sat quietly inside her room within Koenma's palace, her heart full of a sadness that could not be consoled. A sadness that stemmed from the fact that she was in love with Kurama and had never told him.  
  
Botan had been drawn to the handsome red head ever since the day she met him over three years ago. At first it had been a physical attraction. And one could hardly blame her. No woman in her right mind could ignore the ethereal features of the kitsune. They would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to feel an immediate attraction to such a man as Kurama. He made her heart light and content whenever she was around him. He was so well mannered and kind. Selfless and caring. Everything a woman could ask for. And as she grew to know him, her infatuation blossomed into feelings of love.  
  
And lately.  
  
Lately she had been thinking about him non stop. Her dreams filled with images of the two of them together. She wanted those dreams to become reality. To not only be his friend but his lover and lifemate as well.  
  
But alas Botan was too afraid to tell Kurama of her love for him. She was afraid of being rejected and Botan did not want to have that pain on her sholders. She already carried more pain than any person should have to in their lifetime.  
  
"Oh Kurama, why can't I tell you of how I fe el?" Botan whispered in frustration, looking down at the picture clutched firmly in her hand. The entire spirit detective team beamed back at her. A moment frozen in time. A moment the deity wished she could have back. She studied the faces of her friends.  
  
Botan missed everyone so much. She missed the way Yusuke and Kuwabara would argue over stupid things and have a friendly fight over it. She missed her best friends Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru. And the way they would have there girl chats about the boys and stuff like that. Botan even missed the way Hiei would insult Kuwabara and call him names such as moron, idiot, and carrot top.  
  
But of them all it was Kurama she missed the most. Her tear filled eyes moved across the photo, resting upon the smiling red haired man she loved. With a shaky hand, the deity reached out, tracing the countours of his face with her index finger. God how she wanted to see him. How she wanted to tell him the truth of her heart. But she didn't get that chance. When she had arrived back to Reikai, Koenma had informed her she was to never see her friends again. When she had pressed him on the issue he had told her that since the detectives were no longer under his employ, they were no longer Reikai's concern. Botan had tried to plead her case but Koenma would not listen. When she had mentioned Kurama, he had become very agitated and threatened to punish the red head if she ever went to see him again. Fearing for her would be love, she had relented, obeying her boss's order. But that didn't stop the feelings she had for the kitsune. She wanted to see him. Needed to see him. "Why didn't I tell you when I had the chance!" Botan cried as the tears fell fell down her angelic face. Tears that spoke of the pain she felt. She had made a mistake. _And now I don't know if I can ever fix it!_  
  
A sudden knock erupted at her door, startling Botan who reached up to wipe away her tears, sniffling as she spoke. "Come in."  
  
&%&%&  
  
Well I left it at a cliffie I guess you could say. Man this is one of the best fics I have ever wrote. I am going to write the next chapter for my other stories soon. I will be in Wisconsin for a little while, but I will try to write up there.  
  
I hope you all liked this fic. I worked very hard on this story.  
  
Please drop me some reviews for this first chapter okay? Oh and if you want to be a part of this fic just review with this info in it. Oh and I need mostly demon who are guys. Oh and you will be fighting for Botan's love in this fic. So you should most likely be a Botan fan.  
  
Demon:
> 
> Looks:
> 
> Attacks:
> 
> Evil or Good:  
  
Well that's all from me hope you all liked this fic. I hope you also help me with this fic too!  
  
By the way I would like to make a shout out to JDFielding. Thanks to her for reading over this chapter and fixing all the mistakes in it for me. I am in you debt!  
  
Oh and you all out there should go read her fic 'After the Fall' its one of the best out there. I give it 5 stars. It makes you think that you are actually watching an episode of YYH.  
  
So give it up for JD!  
  
Bye!


	2. Kidnapped

> > Hey I hope you all liked that last chapter. I will answer all your reviews at the end of every chapter ok!  
  
So let's get started!  
  
Chapter 2: Kidnapped  
  
&%&%&  
  
Darkness surrounded Botan as the first pangs of consciousness returned to her. Her eyelids fluttered open, a low moan escaping from her lips as she struggled to awaken. Instictively she began to rise only to wince at the searing pain that spasmed across the entirety of her back, causing Botan to collapse onto the mattress below her. She reached down, preparing to untie the obi that wrapped around her kimino only to frown when her fingers brushed across a smooth fabric. Peering down, Botan found herself dressed in a full length powder blue silk nightgown. _That's odd_. She thought, as she tried to rise once again, forcing herself through the intense pain that flared once again as she sat upright. She drew in her breath and let it out slowly, willing the pain to fade before crooking her arm behind her, a confused look marking her features at the restrictive cloth that bulged out from underneath the gown she wore. Confusion gave way to surprise as she realized what it was.  
  
Bandages.  
  
Botan lowered her hand back to her side as she looked about the room, a sense of panic filling her. _This isn't my room!_ Troubled purple eyes widened as the memories began to return. Memories of what had happened to her not long ago.  
  
#$#$#$#$  
  
"Come in" Botan spoke in a soft voice, wiping away the tears from her face as she rose to her feet, setting the photo within her hands to the side, her eyes studying the door expectantly. When no one replied, Botan began to walk towards the door only to jump back as it swung violently inward, revealing a small, compactly built man with dark brown hair. His clothing was tattered, holes visible in spots throughout his black, oversized shirt. Gleaming red eyes fixed themselves instantly upon Botan, his ugly face twisted in an evil smile that matched the glint within his orbs. A glint that only a monster could possess.  
  
"Hello, hello." The man said in a low, menacing tone as he stepped inside her room.  
  
Botan backed away slowly, her frightened purple orbs never leaving his vile red ones as she asked defiantly, "Who are you and how did you get in here?"  
  
The man's smile grew into a grin, displaying his gleaming white teeth, a striking contrast to the grime that covered his face. "Merely a hired thug sent to retrieve you for my master who wants you." He answered in an amused tone, eyeing the deity like a wolf before a helpless lamb. "And you will come with me." He added as he began to stalk towards her.  
  
"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Botan ordered, trying to making her voice sound commanding but all it seemed to do was make the demon more amused. _He knows._ She cried mentally. _He knows I'm afraid of him._ Still, despite her fear, Botan brought her hands up in front of her, taking a defensive posture while her eyes darted about the room looking for something, anything to hit the stranger with when he lunged for her.  
  
The intruder eyed her contemptously, a sneer forming upon his thin lips as he continued slowly towards her. "So little one you want to play do you? Well then, let's play!" His body began to change, his once short brown hair growing longer, taking on a blue hue while his skin became as red as the eyes that stared coldly upon her.  
  
Understanding came to Botan in an instant. "A demon!" She cried, scurrying backwards, gasping as she smacked into the wall just beyond her bed. Her eyes shifted briefly to the photo upon her bed, a sudden plan coming to her. _It's not much but it may distract him enough for me to get past him.  
_  
"That's right, little one." The demon said through his now sharp teeth that jutted outwards. "And now I've got you!" He cried, rushing forward, his clawed hands stretched outward.  
  
_Now!_ Botan cried as she lunged to the right at the last second, her hands wrapping around the picture frame as she slid off the bed.  
  
The demon was instantly upon her, vaulting over the bed, landing gracefully on his booted feet just inches away from the deity who whirled around, swinging outward with her left hand, the picture frame smacking with surprising force into the demon's face. He howled in pain as the glass shattered, splitting open his flesh, the shards imbedding themselves deeply into the tissue of his face. The demon back handed her wildly, his arm slamming against the deity's left arm, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying halfway across the room.  
  
Botan cried out, landing painfully onto the carpeted floor, struggling to rise to her feet. "Some .. one ... help me!" She screamed, stumbling towards the open door only to stop as the demon appeared instantly before her.  
  
"You stupid wench!" He snarled in rage, the blood spurting out from the wounds inflicted upon his face. With amazing speed he struck out, punching the deity in the stomach.  
  
Botan's breath caught in her lungs, nausea sweeping over her in waves as she collapsed to her knees. She clenched her stomach, fighting to keep the bile that rose in her throat from the intense pain. She lowered her gaze away from him, clenching her watery eyes shut as she tried to rise only gasp as the demon kicked her, lifting the deity into the air, her slender frame smashing into the large picture of roses that hung against the wall near her her balcony doors. Broken glass cut her tender flesh, blood flowing freely as she slid down the wall. Her ears picked up the snide voice of the demon who had attacked her but couldn't make out the words as consciousness left her.  
  
#$#$#$#$  
  
"Now I remember." Botan murmured, as she replayed the events in her mind. "But what did that demon mean when he said his master wanted me?" Horror gripped the ferry girl's pretty features and heart. She knew what he wanted. And it had nothing to do with the fact she worked for Koenma.  
  
_I don't want to be with anyone...but Kurama_ Botan cried mentally, sickened at the thought that some demon **wanted her**. Botan let out a sad sigh. _If only I had my communicator, I could call for help._ She thought, her features turning wistful at the image that sprang into her mind. An image of Kurama, rose whip in one hand, fending off demon's while his other beckoned for her to come to him. Oh how she wanted to see him. To believe that he would come to rescue her just as he had so many times before.  
  
"So you finally woke up little flower. Good."  
  
Botan flinched, startled by the deep voice that seemed to surround her, tearing her away from her fantasy to the dark reality she wished to be free of.  
  
"Who the hell are you?! And where am I?!" Botan snapped, unable and unwilling to hide her rage as she slid her legs over the side of the bed and rose to her feet. Her eyes roamed quickly about the room before resting upon what appeared to be an intercom box in the top corner of her room.  
  
"Patience my dear," The voice said in an even tone. "I am Shirko, the one that hired that low class demon to bring you here. And if you must know, we are in the Makai or to be more specific, the northern region of demon world."  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" Botan asked, inching closer to the box, eyeing it in open disdain.  
  
"If you most know, I am in the final stages of planning a tournament. A tournament that surely will bring me an untold cache of wealth. And you my little flower are going to be the prize that nets me that money."  
  
"Why me? I am not beautiful, I don't possess anything of value." Botan said softly, not understanding of Shirko's motive for taking her.  
  
"Ah but that is where you are wrong. You are the head ferry girl from Reikai, possessing features that make many a demon lustful upon one glance. There isn't a sane demon alive that wouldn't pay to have you as theirs."  
  
"So I'm to be a slave for the winning demon's wanton desires is that it?" She replied, her voice a mixture of fear and disgust as she walked back over to the bed and sat down upon it's edge.  
  
"Well aren't you a smart little flower." Shirko said in amusment, a click the last sound to be heard as the intercom went silent.  
  
Botan sat in complete silence, incredulous at the brazen statement the demon had made to her. _He's crazy!_ She snapped mentally, her features falling as she lowered her head. _I don't want to be here I want to go back home._ _All I am here is a prize for lustful demon's that only wish to mate!_ Pain filled her heart at the thought of being left alone and forgotten by those she cared for.  
  
_Even if you hadn't been kidnapped, you would still have felt the pain. Pain from not being allowed to see Kurama._ Came a voice in Botan's mind.  
  
_You are right but...I could have....!_ Botan tried to tell the voice that she could have done but was unable to do so. She knew that the voice inside of her mind was right. There was nothing she could do. No escape from the pain of loneliness she suffered on a daily basis. Koenma would not allow her to be with the red haired man that she loved.  
  
With that last thought, Botan decided to lay back down on the bed and try to sleep. Hoping it was all a bad dream and when she woke up, her friends would be waiting for her and Kurama would be by her side, as she had wished for so long.  
  
&%&%&  
  
"I wish I knew how my beloved Botan was doing. " Kurama whispered to the air as he drove his red madza to Keiko's family restaurant. Earlier that day Yusuke had called and asked if Kurama wanted to meet him, his girl friend, and the rest of there crew at Keiko's restaurant. Kurama agreed, glad for the chance to see his friends after a month long absence. _I only wish Botan would be joining us as well._ He thought, his mind suddenly filled with images of the deity as he pulled up in front of the restaurant and shut off the ignition, opening the door as he slowly got out. He pivoted around, gently closing the door to his car before walking onto the sidewalk. His emerald eyes gazed into the large window, a wistful smile lighting up his face.  
  
The view had triggered memories. Memories of the detectives and Botan sitting in one of the booths talking about their last mission or laughing at the antics of Yusuke and Kuwabara who would always argue with each other only to be brought to silence by Keiko and Botan when the insults got out of hand. Kurama also remembered the little insult fest Hiei and Kuwabara would always have. And it would always end with Yukina intervening, asking Hiei to stop while whispering loving words to Kuwabara and ...  
  
"Hey Kurama! Are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to come in here and talk with your friends!" Yusuke yelled while poking his head out of the door.  
  
Kurama blinked slowly, coming out of his muse. "I'll be right there." He replied softly, making his way towards the door only to stop suddenly as he felt a familar chi approaching. _That's definately Reikai energy I sense but it's not Botan's. So who could it be and why are they coming here?_ He wondered, tilting his head back as he scanned the sky above. His eyes widened in surprised as he picked up the fast approaching frame of the young ferry girl, Hinageshi. Fear filled him. If Hinageshi was coming to visit them, that meant something had happened to Botan.  
  
Kurama watched in repressed anxiety as Hinageshi came to land upon the sidewalk, her oar instantly disappearing from view. Kurama closed the distance between them, anxious to know where Botan was and why Hinageshi had been sent in her place.  
  
"Kurama I have..." That was all the petite red haired ferry girl could get out before Kurama interrupted her.  
  
"Hinegeshi where is Botan?" Kurama asked quickly, as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Kurama that was what I was about to tell you. Botan is gone. Some one kidnapped her!" She yelled sadly. Hinageshi brought her tear filled green eyes upright, meeting the kitsune's shocked gaze. Her heart grew even sadder as she realized that Kurama was hurting too. Hurting because Botan had been taken away. The little ferry girl loved Botan like a sister and feared for her safety almost as much as the kitsune so obviously did.  
  
Yusuke who had over heard their conversation, ran over to Hinageshi, his features twisted in dismay as he reached out and clutched the red haired girl's shoulders. "What do you mean she's been kidnapped!" He yelled, shaking Hinageshi as he eyed her in anger. "Who the hell would want to take her?!"  
  
"Yusuke! Stop what you are doing and get a hold of yourself!" Kurama barked, his anger rising as well but was more controlled. "I know how you feel but shaking Hinegeshi will not help."  
  
With that Yusuke let go of Hinegeshi and drew in a breath, trying to relax his mind so as to not do anything else stupid. "Sorry Hinageshi," He said at last, drawing his saddened brown eyes upon her petite frame once again. "I didn't mean to shake you like that. But who kidnapped Botan? And how do you know all this?"  
  
&%&%&  
  
Back in the restaurant everybody was wondering who Yusuke was talking to. But nobody asked the question. They just stared out the window, hoping to get a glance. "I wonder who Urameshi is talking to out there?" Kuwabara murmured, unaware that his thoughts had been vocalized for all to hear.  
  
"What do you see out there, Kazuma?" Yukina asked nicely, wondering what had got her close friend so riled up.  
  
"I think it's ... Hinageshi." Kuwabara answered, his eyes catching sight of a small girl with red hair and green eyes. "But what is she doing here and where is Botan?" Kuwabara added, so absorbed in the scene outside he didn't notice everyone get up and leave. "Hey you guys I think....Hey where did you all go!" Kuwabara looked around for a minute before turning his head back to the window, a dark look upon his face as he watched the whole group march outside. "Hey wait for me!"  
  
&%&%&  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?!" Kuwabara yelled as he came outside and walked over to his friends. His angered features shifted to confusion when he noticed the sad expressions on all their faces. _What with the faces?_ He wondered before repeating his question out loud. "What's with the sad faces?"  
  
Kurama was unable to speak, the news of his beloved tough to handle. His features were pained. The hurt inesapable as he thought of what could of happened to Botan. He didn't want to speak of it though he knew he must. The kitsune opened his mouth about to speak when Yusuke answered for them all.  
  
"Botan has been kidnapped." The former head spirit detective replied in a saddened voice, his gaze still focused on the sidewalk below him. When Yusuke heard no sound, he tilted his head back to find Kuwabara frozen in place, too shocked to speak.  
  
Their friend was gone.  
  
&%&%&  
  
How was that! I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you all like it a lot. Oh and thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! I bet you all want to know how this will turn out don't you? Well stay tuned and you all will see. Oh and in the next chapter Kurama and the rest of the guys are going up to Reikai to pay a little visit to Koenma. Will they find out where Botan was taken to? Check back soon and you'll know.  
  
Oh and don't forget I will be in Wisconsin for a little while like 10 days. So I wont be able to update plus I will not update for another week when I get back. I want to take a break from writing so I am not going to write when I am up there. But the day I get back I will start on the next chapter. Oh and be on the look out for a new story by me soon.  
  
Bye!  
  
Thanks again to my beta reader JD Fielding! Everybody go read this author's K/B fic, After the Fall. It's one of the best out there!  
  
%Reviews%
>> 
>> **Iceus** Thank I am flattered that you think I am a good writer. And I will think of joining in your tournament. But right now I am busy. Thanks for the review!
>> 
>> **Antisocial mint** Thanks for the review! And an new evil will arise but I will not have a Ko/B/K triangle.
>> 
>> **Kagorin** Thanks! I am glad that I am one of your favorites. Oh and thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! ****
>> 
>> **Crescentmoon-cat** Well here's more! Thanks for reviewing!
>> 
>> **Kitsune 16** You are in! I am going to put you into the story very soon. So watch out for it, its coming! Oh and thanks for the review! ****
>> 
>> **PinkFlamingo22** Well I am glad that you thought that the first chapter was funny. Oh I am glad that you liked what Hiei said. And that is alright that you can't help! I have other friends that will so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!
>> 
>> **Sasami Minammo** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!
>> 
>> **Tesina Gela Gardner** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!
>> 
>> **Reikachan14** Thanks for the review! I know I hate Koenma but don't worry he won't wreck anything! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****
>> 
>> **MysticalBlueAngel** Thanks for the thumbs up I really appreciate it! And I am proud of myself for this fic. Oh and thanks for the review! ****
>> 
>> **IsleofSolitude** I know I am very evil! Mwa Ha Ha Ha! Sorry but you are wrong. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thanks for the review! ****
>> 
>> **Kuramazlilsis** I am sorry but Kurama does not need a little sis in this fic if you want to you can be Botan's older sis! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!
>> 
>> **Story Weaver1** Don't worry it will get happier but not for a little while. Oh and Koenma will get nicer about the relationship just you wait. Thanks for the review!
>> 
>> **Pigeon** Well thanks for the review I hope you like this new chapter of my story!
>> 
>> **DeityofRoses** Well I am not that good at writing this is like my first one that I really tried to work on. I hope you like this new chapter. Oh and thanks for reviewing!
>> 
>> **Tomiie-789** Thanks for the ramen it was good. I am happy you reviewed my story too!


	3. Convince Yes or No

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews that you sent in. They were all great! I am really sorry that I have not updated sooner but well I would love to make up an excuse but I can't so here's the truth. I was just too damn lazy so sorry for the wait... But I am ready to get to work again so let's get this story started now!

Oh wait I have good news for all you people that sent in their characters. You will all be in. All of you will survive the elimination round in this story so congrats to all of you! Oh did I just tell you something that will be happening in the future in this fic? And I can still use some more characters for my story, mostly evil ones. So keep sending them in please! Well that's all from me. Let's get started for real now!

Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Convince Yes or No

&&&

A great silence fell upon the detectives as Hinageshi led them into the realm of Reikai. Botan's kidnapping had wounded the four young men and their guide with such sadness their voices were lost. To Kurama, Botan's loss struck him deeper still. For despite the overall calm facade the kitsune always wore, inside he was drowning in an emotional sea of heart ache. Agony pierced his troubled soul, the knowledge of her abduction hurting him more than any physical blow ever could. _I should have followed my instinct and gone to Reikai._ _If I had, Botan would be safe ... with me. _He growled, angry at his inability to protect her.So many emotions were running through the kitsune. Anger, hate, and fear. Anger towards himself for not being there for the deity when she needed him. Hate for the snake that abducted his love. And fear about Botan's fate. What were they doing to her now? And why had she been kidnapped? Such thoughts brought up bad images in the back of his mind. Did they kidnap her for ransom or revenge or...

"Hey Kurama! You can stop walking, we're here!" Yusuke shouted, drawing the kitsune out of his thoughts. Kurama stopped. And just in time too. Had he walked a few more paces he would have smacked face first into the gate of the Reikai palace.

Kurama turned, thankful for Yusuke's warning. "Thanks Yusuke. It seems that you have just saved me from a very painful accident."

"Don't mention it." Yusuke replied, wondering what was causing the fox spirit to not pay attention to his surroundings. Man, Botan's kidnapping has really shaken him up. The detective thought as he studied his friend.

Kurama reached out, grabbing hold of a rope attached to a large bell. Pulling once, the bell shook, ringing loudly and nearly shaking the foundation before their feet. Kurama winced, but kept his composure, cursing himself for tugging so hard.

A few seconds after the ringing of bell, Jorge Satome, the blue oni assistant to Koenma, ran outside to greet the party of five. Jorge spoke in low tones, a sad look upon his face as he waved the detectives to follow him. He led them upstairs, all silent until curiousity got the better of Kurama and he asked,

"Jorge, if don't mind me asking. Exactly when was she taken? Hinageshi gave little

information besides the fact she was kidnapped." Kurama was eager to find the man had stolen Botan away and make him pay. _And the sooner I know, the sooner I can begin my search._

"We found her missing last night after the alarm went off, stating that there was a demon outside of the palaces gates last night. We did not know it at the time, but it must have been a distraction so the kidnapper could get inside and abduct Botan." Jorge replied sadly.

Kurama, noticing the pain in the blue oni's face and voice, let his voice go silent. Besides, they were nearing the door to Koenma's office. And Kurama knew it would be better to question the Reikai lord. Koenma will have the answers I seek. He added as he watched Jorge knock three times upon the large wooden door.

A shout was heard, the annoyed voice of Koenma reaching everyone's ears, drawing a series of snickers from Yusuke and Kuwabara that was quickly stifled as Jorge pushed the doors open.

The detectives were greeted by the sight of an adult Koenma sitting in his office chair near the back wall of the room. Saddened eyes followed the group's movement as they walked inside. Jorge and Hinageshi remained out in the hallway, closing the doors so that only the detectives and Koenma remained, allowing them the time they needed to understand what had happened last night.

"So Koenma do you know why anyone would want to kidnap Botan?" Yusuke asked in a serious tone not common for the young spirit detective.

"I am not exactly sure right now. None of my ferry girls saw the intruder on account we were all outside dealing with what I now believe was a distraction." Answered Koenma in a serious tone, similar to one he used when lives were in great danger. The Reikai lord was about to tell the group his suspicions that this was a kidnapping based on revenge but before he could say anything Hiei started to talk.

"With what you have told us, I'm guessing the ferry girl was taken out of revenge." The fire demon paused, his features contemplative as he continued. "He was targeting our weaknesses. And the females in our group are our weaknesses. Since He could not go after Keiko and Yukina who are around Yusuke and myself respectively, this demon took the ferry girl instead."

At this, Kurama's heart broke. Hiei's words bringing back the regret and self loathing that plagued him earlier. _I should have come here earlier! If I had none of this would have happened and Botan would be safe with us ... with me. _

Hiei sensed his friend's discomfort and wanted to know what the hell was wrong with the kitsune. Using his telepathic powers, Hiei went inside of Kurama's mind, witnessing the depths of the fox spirits emotions towards the blue haired deity. _So he blames himself for not being there for her_. The fire demon thought in mild concern. Wanting to help his best friend, Hiei sent out a telepathic message to Kurama. _You couldn't have known that it was to happen, Kurama. It wasn't your fault. So stop beating yourself up over it, kitsune._

Kurama turned to Hiei, a appreciative smile upon his lips. _You are right, Hiei. Thank you old friend. _

The sound of doors being slammed open drew everyone's attention to the front of the room where Jorge came charging towards them. "Koenma sir, turn on the TV!" The blue oni yelled excitedly in between breaths.

Koenma frowned, not liking the bossy tone in his oni assistant's voice but held his tongue. Picking up the remote off his desk, the Reikai lord pointed at the big black screen on the side wall and quickly pressed the power button. A man appeared on the screen, his lanky frame decked out in a black suit. His brown hair hung in shaggy waves, resting upon his shoulders while his ice blue eyes stared coldly at them.

"Greetings Lord Koenma," He began in a cool tone. "My name is Shirko and I am holding a tournament in one week on my land. I'm looking for the strongest fighters from all three realms to enter. I have heard your detectives were among the strongest and I would like to see them in action. So I'm offering you the chance to send one person from your team to compete in it ..."

"Hey buddy who the hell do you think you are?!" Yusuke interjected, cutting off the man's speech as he walked closer to the TV screen. "What makes you think we would want to enter your little tournament?!"

Shirko focused his gaze upon Yusuke, a snakish smile twisting his lips. "You must be ex-spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi. I have heard a lot about you. A descendent of the great Raizen." He said in a condescending tone before turning his attention to Kurama and Hiei. "And you two must be the demon traitors Kurama and Hiei." He said in the same tone he used when addressing Yusuke. "A shame that the legendary thief and the master of the black dragon continue to associate with such inferior beings."

Kurama and Hiei features remained impassive, not intimidated by the dark look Shirko gave them.

Shirko turned his attention lastly to Kuwabara. "And then there's you Kuwabara, the human who wins all of his battles on flukes." He said in a mocking tone.

Kuwabara face grew hard. "Hey! I win all my battles on my own!" The orange haired youth shouted in defense of his honor.

"What ever." Shirko replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, as if Kuwabara were a bothersome fly to be swatted away before returning his attention to Yusuke. "And to answer your first question, Yusuke, I am one of the richest men in Makai. I love to watch the suffering of others. A lesson I learned from all the chumps I had to stop on and over to get where I am now. As to your second question, you will see in this video." He added, his image fading, replaced by what appeared to be some sort of short film, the words, **Lust Tournament,** flashing in bold white letters upon the screen.

A few seconds after the title appeared, Shirko's voice erupted, the tone slick and well versed as he spoke. "Greetings fighters! My name is Shirko, master of a vast northern land in Makai. I will be holding a tournament for all those who love the spilling of blood. If you wish to enter, a fee of 500,000 dollars is required. I know this is a little pricey but the prize you will receive should you win will be more than worth it. And what is that prize you wonder. Well my dear fighters, that prize is none other than this."

A picture flared to life on screen, causing all in the room to gasp in shock. There, before their eyes, stood Botan. Dressed in a strapless white dress that showed off her gorgeous figure, the deity remained motionless, as if under a spell.

Kurama couldn't take his eyes off the image. His heart pounded in his chest, his emotions a mixture of fear and desire. _What the hell is wrong with me_? He berated himself. He shouldn't be things such things about his deity right now. Her safety was more important than his base emotions. But still, he couldn't deny the instant pull such an image had on his body. Clenching his jaw, Kurama's features darkened. If he was having this kind of reaction, such a picture would surely do the same to the other men who had gazed upon such a beautiful woman. _I can't let her be hurt. This tournament cannot be allowed to take place! _Botan was a living being, with hopes, dreams and feelings. Not some piece of property to be used and abused by lustful demons. Still, he kept his emotions under control as he waited to see what else this Shirko had up his sleeve. _And now that we know he has Botan, it will be easier to rescue her. _

"This beautiful woman is your prize. She is a rare gem. An unmated woman from the realm of Reikai. Why is this prize so rare you may ask? Simply that a child born from a union between a demon and a being from Reikai would hold more power than a pure bred child. And when this hybrid child grows up and is mated with a human, the offspring from such a mating would be the most powerful living being in existence. Think of the opportunities this would present to you. The powers of all three realms would be yours to do as you wish."

A knowing look appeared upon Kurama's face. _Of course_. He thought as he turned his attention to Koenma. That would explain why his ex boss disapproved of him being with Botan. Kurama wasn't a full demon anymore, having been reborn in the human form of Suuichi. Still, he retained the powers of his Youko self and thus would pass them on if he were to have children.

"Given this information, I believe you had all the motivation you need to enter my tournament. Once you win the maiden, all her memories will be erased and she will only know you. Those still interested need only follow the directions at the end of the program. Good luck fighters! And remember to bring your entrance fee before you come to my estate."

Cheesy instrumental music filled the room for a few seconds before the screen went blank and Shirko returned.

"And that is why you should enter one of your men Koenma." The demon replied with a smirk. "And of course for your fighter to enter the tournament, it will cost you double the normal fee. 1,000,000 dollars to be exact."

"What!" Yelled Koenma at the top of his lungs, his brown orbs boring holes into the smug features of Shirko. _Crap! That's a lot of money! How am I going to get that much without father noticing!_ "Why the hell would do you need that much?! I am not made of money you know!" Koenma cried, his features full of fury.

_Man, toddler breath is losing it_. Yusuke thought, his features full of surprised amusement as he witnessed his ex boss's temper tantrum.

"Well if you must know that money will be going to me obviously. I am a man who loves money. The more I make, the happier I am. And most of the fighters that enter will be demons. Knowing their behavior, they will gladly steal the money for the chance to win Botan. They save me the trouble of getting it myself. "He answered, a hint of glee in his voice. _What fools these people are. They don't know the trick I have up my sleeve and they will never figure it out in time. _Shirko thought happily to himself. He had made certain that he would win both prizes. Botan and the money. The demon said no more, his frame disappearing as the transmission ended, leaving a blank sc reen once again.

Kurama's features darkened, the fear of what would become of his love, driving him to speak. "Koenma, now that we know where to find Botan, I would like to be the one to enter the tournament." He wanted to be the one to go after Shirko. Wanted to be the one to crush the demon who had dared kidnap his love. Hatred for Shirko burned like white hot fire within the kitsune's heart and mind. Gold bloomed briefly within Kurama's emerald orbs, signaling Youko's rise to consciousness. _Yes. _The youkai half of Kurama thought. _I will kill Shirko with my bare hands. And how he will suffer for taking my chosen mate from me. _Kurama closed his eyes quickly, not wanting anyone to see how deeply he was affected.

No one seem to notice except Hiei whose features tightened then relaxed, though he said nothing.

"I am sorry Kurama but Yusuke will be going to the tournament. For the money I'm going to pay, I'll need to send the strongest fighter we have and Yusuke fits the bill." Koenma lied, not bothering to tell him the real reasons for choosing Yusuke over Kurama. I_ can't let Kurama go and rescue her. He'll confess his feelings to Botan and if she returns his affections, I'll have to spend time watching over them_. Koenma reasoned as he stared calmly at the kitsune. If the two of them married and had children, Koenma would have to make certain they would not be used for evil purposes. And Koenma did not want to deal with that possibility. _It could very well mean the destructions of all three worlds._

When Kurama heard Koenma's answer, he was not really surprised by it. Inside though, Kurama was hurt. He wanted to be the one to save Botan. To finally tell her the truth of his heart. Plus both he and Youko wanted to beat up this man for the way he was treating Botan. How dare Shirko wave Botan around like some juicy piece of meat for lustful demons to snatch up and devour. Kurama would not stand for it. Botan was more precious than anything in the world to him. She was one of the only people that could bring out his true emotions. And for that she had his eternal love and devotion.

Yusuke stared at Kurama, wondering why he wanted to go to the tournament so badly. On the way to Reikai, he did notice Kurama was acting a little weird but didn't think anything about it. His mind replayed what had happened earlier, back when Hinageshi came with the news of their friend's abduction. Hadn't Kurama been the first to ask what was wrong? And the hurtful expression on the kitsune's face was so rare, Yusuke was surprised he hadn't questioned it earlier. _Maybe Kurama has a thing for Botan? He was always the one trying to protect Botan from attacks. Hmm... Maybe that's why fox boy is wanting to go?_ He took in the determined look of his fox spirit friend and an idea suddenly came to him. _Maybe if I can get Kuwabara, Hiei, and me out of this room Kurama could talk to Koenma and convince him to be the one to go! Now to put this plan into action!_

"Hey Hiei, Kuwabara. Would you guys come with me for a sec. I need help to uh ... see if anything might have been left behind by the kidnapper that hasn't been found ... uh ... yet."

Hiei, having caught on to Yusuke's little plan to let Kurama talk privately with Koenma, decided to play along. "Hn...What ever." He said in mock indifference.

"Urameshi why the heck do you want to..." Kuwabara began in a confused voice only to go silent as Yusuke jabbed the taller man in the side with his elbow. "Just play along, will ya." He whispered in a voice too low for Koenma to hear.

"Ok then, let's go!" Kuwabara cried enthusiastically, giving his friend a nod of agreement.

The three men quickly exited the office, closing the doors behind them before heading off to Botan's room.

Kurama watched them go, his quick mind already aware of the real reason for his friends departure. _Thanks Yusuke._ Kurama thought with a smile before turning to address Koenma. "Why did you pick Yusuke?" Kurama asked, controlled anger and resentment reflected within the emerald pools of his eyes as he glared at his ex boss. He knew the reason but wanted to hear it from the Reikai lord's own mouth.

Koenma stared at the kitsune for several seconds before answering. "Like I said earlier, Kurama, I need the strongest fighter for this one. And we both know that Yusuke is the strongest out of all of you."

"I want to hear the real truth, Koenma!" Kurama asked in a demanding voice that obviously belonged to Youko. He was tired of taking shit from Koenma. Tired of being treated like a second class citizen. He had to explain his reasons for going. Had to convince Koenma that it had to be him that entered the tournament. No one else would do. Koenma had to realize that Kurama had to go to Makai. He had to get his Botan back. _And I'm not going to take no as an answer._ K_oenma will not stop us from saving are Botan. She is the only woman to accept us for who we are. _Youko's thoughts intruded upon Kurama's human mind. Even if the youkai side of Kurama had never really talked face to face with Botan, he still loved her. Suuichi, for his part, had told the deity of his past life and all the sins he had committed as Youko. To his amazment she still accept him for who he was and did not run away. And for that, the youkai side of Kurama had pledged his heart to her.

Koenma, meanwhile, was not in a convincing frame of mind. "You want the real truth Kurama?" He asked in a annoyed voice as he stared coldly at the kitsune. He was quickly growing tired of the red head's demands. And in his anger, decided to tell him what he thought. "The truth is I don't want you any where near Botan. I know that you love her. But your love for her is nothing compared to the greater scheme of things."

Kurama frowned. "What greater scheme are you talking about Koenma?"

Koenma sighed. "If Botan were to go with you to Ningenkai, stay with you, God forbid, even marry you, she would be tainted beyond repair... And if you two were to ..." Koenma cut himself off, not knowing how to put into words his fear of Botan and Kurama having a child. _I must do this! Even though I will lose one of the best detectives I ever had._ Gathering his courage, he continued. "The reason I don't want you and Botan together is because I am afraid for the future and what could happen...I am afraid of you two having a child and that child being used for evil purposes. You heard what Shirko said in the movie."

_I was right. That was what Koenma was afraid of._ Kurama was not really surprised from what Koenma told him. Koenma was afraid of Botan returning the kitsune's feelings. Afraid what would happen if she did love him. And in loving him, go to the human world and start a family with him. "I understand your trepidation, Koenma, but there is no guarantee that would happen if Botan became my mate. I love her with all my heart and soul. I would never let anything happen to her! I would protect her with my life and if we were to have a child, I would do the same for it!" Kurama snapped, unable to hold back his emotions as his more aggressive youkai side emerged.

"I don't care if you think it is unfair! There is no justification for allowing two people to be together when it might cause the destruction of the three realms!" Koenma retorted heatedly. "Now I suggest you leave, Kurama, or else I will have someone escort you out!" He added, his anger so great at the moment, he couldn't stand to look upon the kitsune any longer. _Great! Now I have a damn headache! _He growled inwardly as he glared at Kurama.

Kurama slowly straightened his frame, his features hard as he level a cold stare upon the Reikai lord for several seconds before turning around. He walked forward, nearly to the office doors before stopping right in his tracks. Tossing a determined glance over his shoulder, the fox spirit parted his lips to speak. "I will save Botan. And I will tell her my true feelings." Kurama vowed, his voice full of such cold resolve, Koenma shivered. Satisfied at the Reikai lord's reaction, the kitsune reached out and opened the door, exiting into the hallway as silently as he had come, too upset to even tell his friends he was leaving.

&&&

Well that's the chapter! I hope you all liked it! I worked hard on it just for you. Why? Because everyone's been AIMing me, wanting an update. Okay, in the next chapter you will find out where our favorite kitsune went. And what his plan is to get into the tournament. Oh and we also will meet up with Botan soon and see what is going on. And I am telling you all now that you are not going to like it.

Well that's all from me. If you reviewed last time look down and you will find answers and stuff. I hope you will review again because I love reviews! Oh well, to keep me on track I will be updating every 2 to 3 weeks. I have school so I need time for all that damn homework!

#Reviews#

MysticalBlueAngel: Thanks for the gold stars and the cookie. And I will continue with my story I am committed to this story I am going to finish it! Well I hoped your liked this chapter.

Tesina Gela Garden: ): Well here's more for you! I am glade that you liked my story. I hope you like this chapter oh and thanks for the review.

Gippal: Yeah I hate just finding Kurama and Hiei stories on fanfics. Yeah I liked that quote too. Thanks for your demon he will be coming in around 5 or 6 chapters.

Elemental: Well here's the new chapter. Yeah I am a lover of Kurama and Botan fic's just like my screen name stats. Well I am really hopping to finish this story and work on other Kurama and Botan stories.

Chibimatchmaker: Well I am glade you love my story! Here's here it is my next writing.

BlazingBotan: I am happy you loved it and I love the couple too! And here it is another update!

Anonymous: Well here it is am update!

Marin M: Glade you loved it and thought it was awesome. Well thanks I will be trying not to get writers block,

JDFielding: Thanks JD I am glade you are sort of looking out for me. And thank you for beta reading my story I really did appreciate it! Oh and thanks I did indeed have some fun in Wisconsin it was earthy.

Kagorin ): Well I am glade that you like my fic but JD's fic is way better than my stuff but still thanks. Well I do hope that you like this chapter.

Saiyan under cover: Yeah I do too anyways here's the next chapter to my story and I did have fun in Wisconsin!

Fox: Well here it is I hope you enjoy!

Kitsune 16: Hey there and yes I am very proud of my story. Yeah I think I needed one to I mean who would want to be on the computer while you can be outside. Its alright I don't mind rambling I will talk to you later on AIM.

Kuramazlilsis: Well thanks for the new person you sent me. I will talk with you later on AIM.

Reikaichan14: Thanks you have got me blushing. Nope you are still better than me I can't wait for more chapters from you. Can't wait to talk with you later on AIM.

Animefreak03: Thanks for what you said. Oh and that sucks they took down one of your stories I know that won't keep you down. Thanks again.

YinYangDemon ): Thanks for saying that but I think JD's is way better than mine. Ok I don't mind I still get a demon and I need some of those. Ummmm I don't know yet.

Darling Chii: Yes and Kurama will do that in chapter 4! Yes so am I.

DeityofRose: Oh now you are making me blush! Well I do hope you like this new chapter and thanks for the review.

Inuyashafan98: Thanks for that and here's the next chapter.

Animegirl767: Well here it is the next chapter.

Sapphire767: Well thanks and I will try to keep it up. Yeah so do I but they will get together when the tournament so don't worry. Well here's the next chapter!

Wolf Princess of Paradise: Cool I have a number one fan! Its alright I don't mind I have been doing other things to really notice that. I am glade that you think of it as cute. LoL! Well here it is the next chapter enjoy.

Disturbedvixen: I am glade that you like it you are one of the best Kurama and Botan writers. Its alright a lot of people missed it but I got there atention. Yeah it is sad but I am telling you now good things will happen for them but not before some bad things. Well I am sorry I did not do that but here is one from the week I started school. LoL!

adriana mendez ): Well here it is the next chapter to my story hope you will enjoy.

ANIMEGIRL310: Yeah it is getting a little hot in my fic. Well I can't tell you that but my new chapter might answer a few of your questions.

Frith: Don't worry Botan will live for now. I am glade that you like it you are like another of the great writers of Kurama and Botan. Don't worry Kurama will save Botan and kick Shirko ass to Sunday. I am glade that reminded you of snow white.

Kudachi: Yeah I think when you read this chapter the title will make more sense. And yes I did have a good time in Wisconsin.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers!.

Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever I am a horrible author! The reason for not updating is simple I coundn't figure out a way to start the next chapter...I feel so stupide right now when I think about it...

Anways I plan to start writing again all I need is for you all to give me an idea how to start the next chapter. I have the whole story planed out in my mind I just get stuck when I have to start a new chapter. All I know is that in the next chapter, I plan to have Kurama on a balcone contomplating how hes going to save his love.

Ha Ha Ha

For the past 2 years I have been thinking about this and I actully wrote the next chapter shortly after I posted the last chapter. I kind of couldn't read my writing so...yeah it went into the trash can...

Well send me a review if you have ideas for the next chapter and if you guys even want me to countinue this story! Well I hope this gets to you Kurama and Botan lovers and you will help!

Love Talie (aka) Botan and Kurama lover

P.S. If you guys have myspace you can add me it on my profile thingy!


	5. Where Their Is a Will, Their Is a Way

So let me see it has been

So let me see it has been…four years since I have typed an actual chapter for this story. I have something to say to all you loyal readers. SORRY! I am so sorry that is took me so long to give you all a new chapter. I am a lazy little girl.

On the plus side, I have got three chapters already planned out in my mind. All I have to do now is type them up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me an hour and forty-five minutes to write the outline in Algebra II.

Now without further ado.

Chapter 4: Where There Is a Will, There Is A Way

* * *

When Kurama returned to the human world, it was ironic how the weather that night resemboled his current emotions. As Kurama stepped out of the portal, that lead from Reikai to the human world, he felt tiny droplets of water penetrate the warmth of his Casmir sweater along with a gusts of wind that had to be going 40mph.

With weather being this fierce a normal human would be shivering from the bone chilling rain being blown by mighty gusts of wind but, Kurama could not feel nature's wrath. The kitsun was still numb from his visit with Koenma. All that was on his mind was his beloved deity. His body on auto mode, Kurama walked through the forest on Genkai's estate to the nearest bus stop on the side of the road.

Once a bus arrived the kitsun, still oblivious to his surroundings, board the bus toward the direction of his house.

'_What will my next move be'_ thought Kurama as he leaned against the window on the bus. Many ideas came into his mind as he waited for the bus to arrive into the city that he lived in. Sadly those ideas were shot down every time when he thought of the "what if" down fall of each idea.

After what seemed like minuets but, actually hours the bus driver rang a bell that brought of kitsun out of his thoughts.

"Hey kid, we're in the city of Kahoku. Is this your stop? There is only one more stop after this and it is in Hakui." Yelled the bus driver to the back of the bus where Kurama sat.

"Yes it is. Thank you sir for informing me of the stop" Said Kurama as he walked past the driver, waiting for the doors of the bus to open. Already noticing that the weather had not let up since he first got on the bus.

"No problem. Get home safe kid" Were the last words from the elderly driver as he opened the doors of the bus. Immediately after Kurama got out of the bus the doors shut with a swoosh sound.

From where the bus driver had left Kurama he only had a short distant to walk till he would reached his home. Not wasting time Kurama used his yokai speed to run towards his family's house. Once he arrived at the front door he pulled his house keys out of his pants pocket. He hoped that his late arrival home would not disturb his family. It was eleven thirty and he knew his family, to all go to bed early.

With the turn of his house keys the door opened. The house was pitch black save for a tiny light illuminating from a small table that stood next to the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house. Kurama walked toward the table to find a yellow note lying their with his mothers familiar hand writing on it. He picked up the note and began to read the letter.

Dear Shuichi,

An emergency came up with your father's mother. She was found fainted on the side walk next to the mailbox outside of her house. A neighbor called for an ambulance and she is right now at the hospital in the intensive care unite...

The hospital called the house during dinner and said that they think that she might have suffered from a seizure; the family is heading to Hakaido to watch over her. We will be gone for a couple of weeks. Please take care of the house in our absence.

Love,

Mom

He put the note back down on the table. If it were any other day the kitsun would be genuinely worried for his step fathers mother but, today he could only think of the situation at hand with Botan. He brushed the recent news of his family out of his mind, thinking that how he would have no string attached when he would leave for Makai. He would not have to worry about lying to his parents about going on a "school field trip".

He made his way up the stairs, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach.

When he arrived at the threshold of his room he immediately felt a familiar aura on the other side of the door. _'To what do I owe this visit from you, Hiei?'_ questioned Kurama in a nonchalant tone.

'_Still perturbed from the earlier events with the toddler, I see'_ responded Hiei as the door of Kurama's room opened to reveal the kitsun walking in. The fire demon noticed the disheveled wet clothing that adorned the tall, slim, slightly muscular figure of Kurama. _'I thought you to be smarter then that kitsun, allowing yourself to be vulnerable to the elements' _

"All that matters to me at the moment Hiei, is getting to Makai, and competing in this ridicules tournament" Stated Kurama as he walked toward the closet to the far left of his room. He opened the closet door, reaching up to retrieve a simple brown looking duffel bag on a top shelf.

"Just how do you plan to get into the tournament Kitsun, without the brat noticing?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama walk across the room, collecting different items to put into the duffel bag. "Surly you are not just going to enter under an alias name"

"You under estimate me dear friend. You of all people know me to always have a plan" Answered Kurama as he looked over his shoulder at the fire demon, as he zipped up his bag. Once the bag was zipped the kitsun turned toward Hiei.

"There is one thing that needs to be done before my plan can actually work…," Murmured Kurama, as he looked at Hiei, Thinking of the one key element that would be needed for his plan to succeed.

"Hiei, I will be, needing your assistance in retrieving the fruit of past life. Could you collect the fruit from Reikai for me? I would do it myself but, I will be mentally preparing for the ordeal I am about to go through. If you can't…"

"I'll help you but, only because I wish to see that sick basterd dead" Cut in Hiei as he walked toward the open window in Kurama's room. "Where will I be able to find you after I, obtain the plant?"

Kurama was at his student desk writing with a ball point pen on a piece of college ruled lined paper while Hiei was talking.

"You will find me at Youko's old hide out" Replied Kurama as he finished writing on the paper.

With that answer Hiei jumped out the window and out into the darkness of the night sky.

With Hiei gone Kurama picked up the paper he was writing with his left hand and then picked up the duffel bag, and placed it on his right shoulder. Kurama walked toward the open door that led to the hallway from his room. He walked down the stairs of his house till he was standing by the same table that had his mother's note. He silently placed his note to the right of his mother's note.

With the note on the table, Kurama walked toward the front door and placed his hand on the door knob. In a swift movement he turned the knob and walked out of his house.

* * *

"Why do I get the funny feeling that we've been ditched?" Asked Yusuke out loud, as he and Kuwabara walked the vast halls of Koenma's palace.

After leaving the toddler lord's office Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei headed toward the ferry girls bed room. For along time Yusuke thought that Kurama held feelings for Botan, and when Koenma stated that Yusuke would be fighting in the tournament, he felt a dark aura surrounding the kitsun. When Yusuke looked Kurama's way he noticed a deathly glair in his eyes, the glair directed toward the spirit lord.

No words were needed for Yusuke to know what he had to do. Hiei beat him to the punch when he told the three men to follow him to Botan's room to go look around for "evidence". Kuwabara protested, not catching on to the act Hiei had begun. Once the door shut they left the office immediately, so not to bring suspension to them selves. Yusuke was just going to ask Kurama later, about what was going on between himself, Botan and Koenma.

Once the boys reached Botan's room, all three men were able to feel a rise in intense energy illuminating off of Kurama. This feeling lasted for about thirty minuets. Finally at the end of the conversation they felt the kitsun's energy suddenly dissipate and in minuets disappear.

Yusuke was about to go rush out of Botan's room when Hiei suddenly appeared right in front of the door way. Hiei warned the spirit detective not to leave the room, explaining in a few words that if he rushes into the brat's office he will only be making it worse for the kitsun. With those words spoken, Hiei vanished from the room. The two men waited for a little while till curiosity got the better of them.

Here they were now, walking the halls, heading toward their employers office.

As Kuwabara and Yusuke reached the door they heard voices coming from the other side of the door. One they noted belonged to a woman the other had a more masculine tone and was shouting.

"Uremeshi do you think you should be doing that?" Asked Kuwabara, as he watched his best friend put his left ear to the door.

"Shut your mouth, I can't make out what they are saying with you asking stupid questions" Snapped the smaller of the two men.

"Fine…Move your ass over so I can hear too then" Kuwabara whispered in a hush tone as he positioned his body next to Yusuke's.

* * *

"Lord Koenma why are you doing this?!"

"I suggest you change your tone with me Ayame, my word is law in this palace!"

Silence suddenly filled the room which that threat uttered from Koenma's mouth. Ayame and Koenma started their argument when Ayame noticed Kurama abruptly leave the tiny lords office. Having papers in her hand already that needed to be signed, she now found a reason to talk to the spirit lord.

Right when she walked into the office, the smashing of fiests was heard coming from the direction of the young lord's desk. Ayame shut her dark eyes in fear and stepped back on her right foot in fear. She then asked her lord why he was so angry and why one of the spirit detectives left so suddenly.

Koenma needing someone to vent to, told his second in command ferry girl what had happened before she came into his office. Giving every detail of the conversation he had with Kurama, even showing her the video that Shiruko sent him.

While Ayame listened to the story, she slowly put together piece of past conversations she had with her friend Botan. She remembered quite well talking with her friend, in which most stories the blue haired deity told glorified the red header spirit detective.

Ayame had even gone so far sometimes as to tease her dear friend, about how she sounded like a love struck school girl, when she talked about Kurama. Usually they would both laugh it off. It was clear though, by the blush that appeared on the blue haired, ferry girls face that she had deeper feeling for the kitsun then she let on.

Now after hearing the story, she was touched by the devotion and love the kitsun had for her friend.

Wanting to try to help her friend, Ayame started to argue on the behalf of Kurama. What first started as a simple question, as to why Koenma wouldn't allow the kitsun to compete in the tournament, turned into a full on shouting argument between the dark haired ferry girl and the spirit lord.

The silence lasted for two minuets, till Ayame turned on her right foot towards the door. Her back to Koenma she uttered in a low voice…

"You must be willing to let go of the life you have planned, so as to accept the life that is waiting for others and yourself, lord Koenma"

Ayame waited for a reaction from the spirit lord. Alas Koenma's response was him silently leaving the office through the other door in the room. With a heavy sigh, she opened the heavy wood door enough for her to slip her body through the opening, totally unaware of the two men standing outside the door...

* * *

"Do you hear any thing?"

"Nah but, I…WAHHHH!" Before the orange haired human could finish what he was saying. The door began to open. A small domino effect began to take place with Yusuke and Kuwabara's bodies. Lying on the cold tiled floor now was Yusuke, with Kuwabara's massive body lying on his legs.

As the spirit detectives fell on top of each other, the dark haired ferry girl yelped in terror.

"Oh it is you two. What do I own this pleasant…Ahh…Surprise from you two?" asked Ayame, in a squeaky, mousy voice. It only took second for her to gain her composure of the situation. "You wouldn't be spying on Koenma and myself, now would you?" When Ayame asked this question her voice now spoke with more of an assertive tone.

Looking up, Yusuke noticed the angry expression that was present on the dark haired ferry girl's face.

"Ayame, Heya! Ahh we were just passing by when we ahh… Heard… No… Ahh… Saw…Something…. And ahh…" Yusuke tried to come up with an excuse to cover up his and Kuwabara's spying but, he couldn't seem to come up with any good reason for their "passing by".

"Ohhh please Ayame don't turn us in! It was all Uremeshi's idea, I am totally innocent!!" Kuwabara pleaded with Ayame to not tell Koenma what they were doing. He had heard of the harsh, punishments Koenma has issued in the past, and did not want the wrath of the tiny spirit lord to be used on him.

"WHAT?! Don't blame it all on me doofus, you could've protested!" Yelled Yusuke, in a loud voice. While his friend was begging Ayame not to punish him, a thought came to the dark haired boys mind. Kuwabara was still on his legs.

"Oh yeah, Kuwabara."

"Yeah, Uremeshi?" Asked Kuwabara in a clueless tone of voice.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" While he was shouting at his best friend, Yusuke forcefully shoved Kuwabara off of him. The end result left the dark haired teen getting up off the grown, while the carrot top found himself flat on his back.

"Why did you have to do that!? I would have gotten up if you would have given me a chance." Cried an angry Kuwabara, as he sat his body up on the floor. While he slowly got up, Kuwabara wiped the dust off his clothes from his recent fall.

"Yeah, Yeah Whatever…"

"If you two are finish, I would like the truth as to why you were ease dropping on Koenma and I"

"The truth is…We or should I say I, wanted to talk with Koenma as to why he picked me for the tournament thing. It's obvious that Kurama should be the one to go and compete in that wack job's little game. Besides…" Yusuke paused when he thought of his two friends. _It's so obvious that those two belong together. _A smile crossed his face.

"Besides what Yusuke?" Questioned both Ayame and Kuwabara.

"Oh yeah. Besides I heard what you and Koenma were talking about. And what I thought was right about fox boy. I thought that he had a thing for Botan." Replied the young spirit detective is a soft voice.

Ayame closed her eyes softly, a small smile started to grace her face. Alone the dark haired ferry girl knew she couldn't really help her friend, but with the spirit detectives help she now had renewed hope.

"Mr. Uremeshi and Mr. Kuwabara, would you considered helping me?" Asked Ayame, as she lifted her arms up and out and placed her hands on Yusuke's arms.

"With what?" Asked a suspicious Yusuke as he stud befuddled in what was going to be asked of him.

"Will you two help me make sure that Kurama wins?"

"How do you know that he is even competing?"

"From what Botan has said to me. She says that Kurama always keeps his word." Stated the Ayame then she continued on to say "I remember lord Koenma telling me that Kurama vowed to tell Botan his feelings."

"How will Kurama get into the tournament? Won't that Shiruko guy and Koenma notice if Kurama somehow entered the tournament?" Pondered Kuwabara aloud with a questionable look on his face.

"I don't know but, I do know that I am not going to start underestimating Kurama just yet…"

Yusuke took Ayame's right hand in his left hand.

"We'll do whatever you want us to do Ayame"

* * *

The last words Ayame said to Koenma were a quote from Joseph Campbell. I hope that you all liked this updated chapter. I am seriously sorry that it took me so long to update. I will be updateing at the very least once a month. My goal is to update once a week. Hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
